disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Keira Knightley
Keira Christina Knightley (ur. 26 marca 1985 w Teddington w Wielkiej Brytanii) – brytyjska aktorka, nominowana do Oscara za najlepszą rolę pierwszoplanową w filmie Duma i uprzedzenie. Życiorys Urodziła się w Teddington, jako córka Sharman Macdonald, nagradzanej autorki sztuk teatralnych, oraz aktora Willa Knightleya. Ma starszego brata Caleba Knightley. To właśnie pod wpływem swojego ojca, Keira postanowiła zostać aktorką. Zadebiutowała w wieku siedmiu lat, rolą w serialu telewizyjnym Screen One, dwa lata później grała w swoim pierwszym filmie fabularnym, A Village Affair (1994). Sukces przyszedł wraz z otrzymaniem drugoplanowej roli służącej królowej Amidali w filmie George'a Lucasa Gwiezdne Wojny: część I – Mroczne Widmo, jednak prawdziwym przełomem okazała się rola w filmie Podkręć jak Beckham (2002). Następnie kariera aktorki rozwijała się, Keira otrzymała główną rolę kobiecą w filmie Gore'a Verbinskiego Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły. Obraz stał się początkiem popularnej i dochodowej serii, a Keira grała u boku takich gwiazd jak Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom czy Geoffrey Rush. W 2004 roku, Keira Knightley starała się o rolę Christine Daae w filmie "Upiór w operze", jednak rolę tę dostała Emmy Rossum. W 2005 roku, odgrywała postać Elizabeth Bennet w adaptacji powieści Jane Austen Duma i uprzedzenie. Za rolę w tym obrazie otrzymała swoją pierwszą w karierze nominację do Oscara. Niespełna dwa lata później wystąpiła w filmie Pokuta, za którego otrzymała nominację do Złotego Globu i nagrody BAFTA. Filmografia ; Filmy fabularne * 2012: Anna Karenina jako Anna Karenina * 2012: Przyjaciel do końca świata (Seeking a Friend for the End of the World) jako Penny * 2011: Nibylandia (Neverland) jako Dzwoneczek (głos) * 2011: Niebezpieczna metoda (A Dangerous Method) jako Sabina Spielrein * 2010: Zeszłej nocy (Last Night) jako Joanna Reed * 2010: Londyński bulwar (London Boulevard) jako Charlotte * 2010: Nie opuszczaj mnie (Never Let Me Go) jako Ruth * 2010: Steve jako kobieta * 2009: The Continuing and Lamentable Saga of the Suicide Brothers jako wróżka * 2008: Looking Over: The Edge of Love jako Vera Phillips * 2008: Księżna (The Duchess) jako Georgiana Cavendish * 2008: The Edge of Love jako Vera Phillips * 2007: Robbie the Reindeer in Close Encounters of the Herd Kind jako Em (głos) * 2007: Jedwab (Silk) jako Hélène Joncour * 2007: Pokuta (Atonement) jako Cecilia Tallis * 2007: Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) jako Elizabeth Swann * 2006: Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia Umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) jako Elizabeth Swann * 2005: Domino jako Domino Harvey * 2005: Duma i uprzedzenie (Pride & Prejudice) jako Elizabeth Bennet * 2005: Obłęd (The Jacket) jako Jackie Price * 2005: Historie zagubionych dusz (Stories of Lost Souls) jako Leah (nowela "New Year's Eve") * 2004: Król Artur (King Arthur) jako Ginewra * 2003: To właśnie miłość (Love Actually) jako Juliet * 2003: Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) jako Elizabeth Swann * 2003: Gaijin jako Kate (głos) * 2002: The Seasons Alter jako Helena * 2002: Doktor Żywago (Doctor Zhivago) jako Larysa "Lara" Antipowa (z domu Guishar) * 2002: New Year's Eve jako Leah * 2002: Pure jako Louise * 2002: Marzenia do spełnienia (Thunderpants) jako uczennica szkoły muzycznej (niewymieniona w czołówce) * 2002: Podkręć jak Beckham (Bend It Like Beckham) jako Juliette 'Jules' Paxton * 2001: Bunkier (The Hole) jako Frances 'Frankie' Almond Smith * 2001: Księżniczka złodziei (Princess of Thieves) jako Gwyn * 2001: Deflation jako Jogger * 1999: Gwiezdne wojny: część I - Mroczne widmo (Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace) jako Sabé * 1998: Powrót do domu (Coming Home) jako młoda Judith * 1996: The Treasure Seekers jako księżniczka * 1995: Niewinne kłamstwa (Innocent Lies) jako młoda Celia * 1995: A Village Affair jako Natasha Jordan Kategoria:Aktorzy